The field of the invention is orthodontic appliances and more specifically relates to appliances of the type commonly referred to as "braces" useful for straightening or otherwise positioning teeth.
The treatment of tooth irregularities by mechanical means has been known for centuries and it has been estimated that some malocclusion is found in over 90% of the population of the United States. Correction procedures include the removal of one or more teeth and the movement of the remaining teeth to a more desirable location.
Although teeth may be moved with relative ease, it is important that the movement be made in a controlled manner since the teeth will tend to return to their original irregularity if the muscles cannot adapt themselves to the new position. Thus, tooth movement should be made in a highly controlled manner and is typically achieved by metal bands affixed to wires. Typically springs or elastic bands may be used in combination with these bands and wires.
The metal bands and wires of the most commonly used braces suffer from the defect of being relatively unsightly. Since such braces are typically worn by youngsters at a time when their appearance is of great importance, this unsightliness often prevents the acceptance of such devices and leads to the refusal of beneficial treatment. Further, the construction and attachment of prior art devices involves a considerable amount of labor and thus, expense, and requires frequent adjustment by the dentist.